Friend or Foe?
by Z-Flower
Summary: It's not every day when a girl learns when she is one of the mikos to a blue dragon. And what about my friends? Have they really betrayed me? Follow my adventure in the book as I try my best to summon Seiryu with Yui and go home. *My first self-insertfic*


Fushigi Yuugi

D**isclaimer- I own nothing of Fushigi Yuugi. All rights go to Yuu Watase. This is a self-insert story I'm going to do with myself as one of the Seiryu no Mikos. This is my first self-insert story, so constructive criticism only, please. Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the others to come! This idea was inspired by priestessjuno's story: "Having the Chance of a Lifetime". **

* * *

Chapter 1

Seiryu no Miko

Do you know what it feels like to be sucked into a strange world by a _book_, land someone in ancient China, get attacked by creepy thugs, fall unconscious, and then wake up in what looks like a palace? Well, that's where I am now. And yes, all that did happen to me. Just now, actually.

Oh, you have no idea who I am.

Okay, so introductions. My name is Christina. I am 15 years old. I'm also an African American girl with brown hair and eyes, and go to the same school as my best friends, Bunko and Natalie. Bunko is a very upfront and spunky girl with spiky black hair and emerald eyes. Natalie is a little less spunky, but she's kind and tenderhearted with blue hair and green eyes. We were best friends since forever, and we've all grown to have that sisterly bond. I wouldn't trade those girls for anything in the world. I just sort of wish the feeling was reciprocated now.

I was all alone when I landed in this strange place. I walked around all over, trying to find any trace of my friends. Finding none, and wandering aimlessly, I just happened to run into some men who leered at me with their eyes and licked their lips lustfully. They made passes at me, and I knew they only wanted one thing, so I took off like the wind before they could get it. I called, "Bunko, Natalie, help me!" all the while, but there was nothing, not even a voice or a faint whisper in the wind. Soon the guys caught up to me and began to do unspeakable things to me. I lost my composure then, screaming and crying for my friends, but still I received no answer. What happened? Where were they? Didn't they care about me anymore?

I fell unconscious with these thoughts in my head. Now I'm awake, my brown eyes lazily scanning my surroundings. First thing I noticed was there was a lot of blue- blue dresser, blue lanterns, heck, even the door was blue. I then started to feel the sheets timidly with my fingers. They were nice, soft, and fluffy, and so was the pillow my head was currently occupying. I cast my eyes downward to the rest of my body, and saw that I was no longer wearing my school uniform, the one that had been tattered and bruised before. I was wearing a royal purple robe with a blue sash tied around my waistline.

Okay…I have so many questions right now, it's not even funny.

As I tried to collect myself, the latch on the other side turned, indicating that someone was coming in.

"Excuse me, Miko." A deep voice said, and the same blond-haired, blue-eyed man, wearing a shogun's uniform (which was once again blue. Blue must be a theme here), the one that saved me, and walked towards my bed, kneeling down on one knee as he got in front of me. "I see you have awoken."

"Uh…y-yes…" I stammered, still feeling a bit uneasy. Hey, you can't blame me! He saved me and all, but I hardly know him, and I couldn't trust him! Who knows what he rescued me for?

"There is no need to be alarmed, Miko. You are safe here. No one shall harm you."

"Who are you?" I asked, feeling my suspiciousness beginning to ease up a bit.

"My name is Nakago. I am one of the Seiryu Eight sent to serve the Seiryu no Mikos."

"Seiryu no Mikos?" I question, and he nods his head.

"Yes, milady. There are four kingdoms- Konan, Kutou, Hokkan, and Sairo. Each has two mikos- Suzaku no Mikos, Seiryu no Mikos, Genbu no Mikos, and Byakko no Mikos. There are eight warriors whose duty it is to protect the mikos until they summon their respective deity, and then the two girls return to their world. This is the kingdom of Kutou, Seiryu's kingdom. You are one of the mikos, and Lady Yui is the other."

That was surprising, but grateful news! There was another miko here already, and one I know! Yui Hongo! I'm in the same class as her and Miaka Yuki at school.

"Yui? As in Hongo Yui?"

"You know of her?" he questions, and I smile and nod happily.

"Yes. She's one of my friends in my world. She's extremely smart and friendly."

"I see. So what is your name, milady, so I may know how to address you?"

"My name is Christina, Nakago. Thank you for rescuing me and taking care of me. I have no idea what would happen if you weren't there."

Nakago smiled and bowed his head in respect. "As you wish, Lady Christina. I am honored to serve my mikos. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going. Lady Yui wished to be notified of your arrival and when you awoke. I must go and retrieve her." I nodded, wanting deep down in my heart to see a familiar face in this land. As Nakago's steps retreated, I closed my eyes for a minute. I had a lot to think about. Number one, I'm a miko with Yui; number two, I have to summon this strange deity. But there was a perk to all this. I was a miko and I get waited on hand and foot. Oh, this is gonna be interesting.

"_Christina_!" a voice yelled, almost making me want to fall out of the bed. Luckily, I didn't, and was instead met with a worried girl's face. This girl had tan blond hair, pale blue eyes, and wore the same school uniform as me. I recognized her immediately.

"_Yui_!" I screamed, and we both hugged each other, letting a river of tears fall down our cheeks and onto each other, but neither of us cared. We were just so excited to see a face we knew.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you!" Yui says as we release each other, but she still kept her hands sympathetically on my shoulders. "You didn't deserve it. And neither did I."

I was shocked. This happened to her too?

Noticing my questioning stare, she elaborated. "I was attacked just like you when I came to this world. If Nakago hadn't arrived when he did, I would have been…but, he was there with me throughout all of it. Just like he and I will be there for you through all this. I called for Miaka, just like you called for Bunko and Natalie, but she never responded. I suffered three long, agonizing months without her. I was so happy when she finally came back, and I thought she never betrayed me. But my happiness was short-lived when I overheard her talking to her love, Tamahome. Turns out she hadn't come back for me, after all. It was only for him. So I became one of Seiryu's mikos, wanting to get revenge on Miaka."

"What about Bunko and Natalie?" I blurted out. I was confused and angry, but I had to know if they were okay. I hoped they weren't in any danger. Not my BFF's, not my big sisters. Yui never had a more venomous look than she did at this exact moment.

"Your friends betrayed you. They left you and abandoned you. Yes, they're in this world. Bunko is the other Suzaku no Miko beside Miaka, and Natalie is one of the Suzaku Eight. Christina, listen to me. I want you to stay here in Kutou with us. I don't want you to be any more hurt than you already are." Yui smiled at this, and she once again placed her slender hands on my shoulder. "Please, please say you'll become the other Seiryu no Miko."

This made me think. Could I really do it? Could I really become an enemy to my two best friends? But…they left me…no…yes…no…yes…urgh, nothing is making sense anymore! I mean, I want to summon the deity to help this nation out, or to at least get rid of some of the thugs that are lying around in the slums, so none of this happens to another girl ever again…

"Okay," I said resolutely with a smile. "I will. I'll become the other Seiryu no Miko."

"Thank you so much!" Yui exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me again and I hugged her back.

Maybe it wasn't gonna be so bad here, after all.

* * *

**Please review! :) **


End file.
